The Ryan Reappearance
by Technological Musician
Summary: Sequel to The Nephew Effect, Penny's nephew, Ryan returns just in time to spend Valentines' Day with the gang, but after Ryan's previous visit, Penny doesn't want to take any chances, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Memories Passion And Sancuary

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory, The Big Bang Theory is a copyright of Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady.**

**Author's note: This story is dedicated to Sara Jaye & ImfamousCrisCris.**

**Memories Passion And Sancuary**

**Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

**Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

**"It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

**"Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

**"Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

**"Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

**Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

**"Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

**"He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

**Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

**Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

**"Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

**Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

**Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

**Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

**"Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

**Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**After Penny & Ryan left Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Sheldon & Leonard pumped up a couple of air mattresses for the Koothrappali cousins to sleep on so Kylie could sleep in her usual spot on the couch.**

**Raj picked his sleeping cousin up and set him upon the air mattress next to the couch so he could be nearest Kylie.**

**Raj took his appointed place on the other air mattress across from his younger cousin.**

**Kylie went into the bathroom to bathe then change into her lavender pajamas & sky blue bathrobe.**

**Brijesh then came out of his memory then daydreamed about singing with Kylie again.**

**Kylie: **_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;**

_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_**Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita**_**;**

_**Natsukashii iro ni**_**;  
**_**Mado ga somaru**_**;**

_**Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_**Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_**Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_**Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_**Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_**Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_**Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni**_**;**

_**Mado wo akeru**_**;**

_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;  
**_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_**Bokura wa itsu mademo nemutteita**_**;**

_**Aozora no shita**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang.**

**Brijesh: **_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**I watch you**_**;**

_**Fast asleep**_**;**

_**All I fear**_**;**

_**Means nothing**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**So many ups and downs**_**;**

_**My heart's a battleground**_**;**

_**You show me**_**;**

_**How to see**_**;**

_**That nothing is whole**_**;**

_**And nothing is broken**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**My fears**_**;**

_**My lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**.**

**Brijesh finally came out of his daydream to the sound of Raj calling his name.**


	2. Distressing News

** Distressing News **

** "Bri! Hey Bri," Rajesh called. "Sheldon, Howard, Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Kylie, & Amy are here!"**

** "**_**Boku wa boku no kich**__**ōna kyōju ni tsuite no kūsōde wa nakatta**_**! **_**Shōjiki**_**,****" Brijesh said to Raj now feeling startled. "I was not daydreaming about my precious professor! Honest!"**

** "I think you've been studying a bit too hard," Raj said to Brijesh sternly seeing his 16-year-old cousin yawning. "you can **_**barely**_** keep your eyes open."**

** Sheldon, Howard, Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Kylie, & Amy all entered the living room where Brijesh still sat.**

** "Greetings, my Ky-ky." Brijesh sighed with a yawn.**

** Raj came into the living room with a tray full of spaghetti & garlic bread plates upon a tray.**

** "Is supper on, Raj?" Howard asked his best friend.**

** Raj just nodded his head because he was unable to talk to those of the female gender.**

** Brijesh just yawned.**

** "Kylie," Sheldon said. "use your gift of song on Bri."**

** Kylie cleared her throat and prepared to sing to Brijesh.**

** Kylie: **_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_** Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;**

_** Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_** Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita**_**;**

_** Natsukashii iro ni**_**;  
**_** Mado ga somaru**_**;**

_** Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_** Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_** Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_** Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_** Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_** Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_** Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_** Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_**Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni**_**;**

_** Mado wo akeru**_**;**

_** Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_** Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;  
**_** Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_** Bokura wa itsu mademo nemutteita**_**;**

_**Aozora no shita**_**.**

** Brijesh just closed his brown eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he sighed.**

** "I got a message from my brother through my webcam, and he wants **_**me**_** to look after Ryan again!" Penny exclaimed.**

** Brijesh's eyes snapped wide open, "What? No!" he exclaimed.**

** "Agreed, Ryan & I were **_**once**_** good friends," Kylie exclaimed. "but that was eight years ago, even from before I met Bri, and I met him **_**last year**_**."**

** "Easy now, Kylie," Leonard said gently. "calm down."**

** "Leonard," Kylie said fiercely. "you should **_**never ever**_** tell a girl to calm down!"**


	3. Ryan Returns! Horrible Memories

** Ryan Returns! Horrible Memories **

** "Whoa," Leonard said to Kylie. "sorry."**

** But Kylie didn't hear Leonard, for just at that moment, she had begun to have a memory.**

** Within her memory, it was in the ****evening at the apartment of Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper, 14-year-old Kylie Mariah Cooper, the youngest language professor at Caltech was busy grading the Chinese tests of her students while Leonard & Sheldon were watching the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring that Sheldon got in his Lord of the Rings trilogy dvd box set that he got for Christmas eight years ago from Rajesh Koothrappali when they all heard screaming coming from next door.**

** "Oh! Son of a gun," they heard Penny exclaiming irritably. "I don't believe this!"**

** Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie raced into Penny's apartment.**

** "What's the matter, Penny?" Leonard asked.**

** "I got a letter delivered to me from my big brother." Penny answered Leonard.**

** "May I see the letter?" Kylie asked Penny.**

** Penny handed the handwritten letter off to Kylie, "Do you think you can read my brother's chicken scratches?" she asked.**

** Kylie cleared her throat and read Penny's brother's letter: **_**Dear Penny**_**,**

_** I am going out of town on a business trip and I need you to look after Ryan while I'm away for the week**_**.**

_** Make sure he doesn**_**'**_**t have any sweets because they make him hyper**_**.**

_** I will bring him by around seven o**_**'**_**clock tomorrow morning**_**.**

_** Sincerely**_**,**

_** Eli**_**.**

** Kylie handed Penny's letter back to her.**

** "What am I gonna do," Penny said now in a panic. "I don't know how to look after a 12-year-old boy!"**

** "Want any good advice?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**"Sure," Penny said to Kylie. "what have I got to lose?"**

** "**_**Never**_** let Ryan borrow **_**anything**_** that belongs to you," Kylie advised Penny. "he will **_**destroy**_** whatever you let him borrow in a Peloponnesian minute!"**

** "Now, Kylie," Penny reassured the 14-year-old language genius. "I'm sure Ryan won't destroy **_**everything**_** I lend to him."**

** "Trust me," Kylie advised the Chesecake Factory waitress. "Ryan **_**will**_** destroy everything he touches."**

** "So I see." Penny said to Kylie.**

** The very next morning, Sheldon awoke to Kylie's screams of fright.**

**Sheldon came out of the bathroom from taking his shower in his basic black bathrobe and green & blue plaid backless slippers on his way back to his bedroom to dress.**

** "What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

** "What is Ryan doing here?" Kylie screamed out feeling alarmed.**

** "Auntie Penny had to work, so I just came over here." Ryan explained to Kylie.**

** "AND YOU WATCHED ME," Kylie asked Ryan furiously. "WHILE I WAS **_**SLEEPING**_**?"**

** "I'm sorry." Ryan said to Kylie.**

** "YOU ARE ONE **_**CREEPY**_** LITTLE BOY!" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

** "Super sorry, Kylie." Ryan said.**

** Kylie checked her Gundam Wing digital wristwatch, "**_**Ō**_**, **_**wǒ de tiān nǎ**_**! Oh my gosh!" she called out.**

** Leonard came out of his own bedroom fully dressed, "What's the matter?" he asked Kylie.**

** "I'm late for work!" Kylie exclaimed.**

** "I'll drive you." Leonard offered Kylie.**

** "Thank you, Leonard," Kylie said. "and Ryan, **_**please**_** don't touch **_**any**_** of my digital video discs, you understand me?"**

** "Loud & clear." Ryan answered Kylie.**

** After Leonard left with Kylie, Sheldon made a cereal breakfast for himself & Ryan.**

** After Ryan ate his Bran Flakes, he wanted to watch one of one of the movies that Kylie had brought with her.**

** But when Ryan touched Kylie's copy of Thumbelina, he had snapped the dvd disc in half.**

** "Oh no!" Sheldon heard Ryan shout out from the living room as Leonard came in the front door.**

** Sheldon came into the living room from the kitchen where he was making his coffee.**

** "What's wrong, Ryan?" Leonard asked the 10-year-old boy.**

** "I ruined Kylie's Thumbelina dvd!" Ryan exclaimed.**

** "Oh, now it's okay." Sheldon said to Ryan.**

** "No it's not," Ryan said to Sheldon. "Kylie told me not to touch her dvds and I didn't listen to her."**

** A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

** Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

** "Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

** "It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

** "Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

** "Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

** "Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

** "Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

** Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

** Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

** Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

** "Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

** "He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

** Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

** "I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

** "WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

** Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

** "RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

** "But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

** "FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

** "That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

** "But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

** "No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

** "Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

** "Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

** Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

** "No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

** "Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

** Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

** "Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

** "Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

** Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

** "Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

** Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

** Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

** Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

** Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_** Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_** Just close your eyes**_**;**

_** And describe it to me**_**;**

_** The heavens are sparkling;**_

_** With starlight tonight**_**;**

_** That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

** Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_** Each time that you smile**_**;**

_** I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_** Just go on for miles**_**;**

_** And suddenly I know**_**;**

_** Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_** That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

** Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

_** Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_** I see a night**_**; **

_** I wish could last**_**;**

_** Forever**_**;**

_** I see a world**_**;**

_** We're meant**_**;**

_** To see together**_**;**

_** And it is**_**;**

_** So much**_**;**

_** More than I**_**;**

_** Remember**_**;**

** Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

** Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

** Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

** Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

** "Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

** Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

** "OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

** After Penny & Ryan left Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Sheldon & Leonard pumped up a couple of air mattresses for the Koothrappali cousins to sleep on so Kylie could sleep in her usual spot on the couch.**

** Raj picked his sleeping cousin up and set him upon the air mattress next to the couch so he could be nearest Kylie.**

** Raj took his appointed place on the other air mattress across from his younger cousin.**

** Kylie went into the bathroom to bathe then change into her lavender pajamas & sky blue bathrobe.**

**The next morning, Penny came by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment to find Kylie and all the boys **_**still**_** asleep.**

** "Everyone," Penny shouted. "wake up!"**

** Raj & Brijesh were the first two to rise.**

** "What's wrong, Penny?" Brijesh asked popping his morning seizure medication into his mouth.**

** Raj popped his own meds into his mouth so he could talk to Penny.**

** "Yeah," Raj asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "what's wrong, Penny?"**

** "Ryan has run away!" Penny told Raj & Brijesh urgently making Kylie wake up.**

** "Ryan has run away? How did it happen?" Kylie asked Penny in concern.**

** Penny was having a memory of the previous day.**

** Within her memory, it was the very next morning, Penny got Ryan up and dropped him off at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment while she went to start her shift at the Cheesecake Factory.**

** A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

** Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

** "Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

** "It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

** "Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

** "Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

** "Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

** "Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

** Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

** Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

** Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

** "Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

** "He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

** Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

** "I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

** "WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

** Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**

** "I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

** "RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

** "But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

** "FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

** "That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

** "But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

** "No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

** "Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

** "Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

** Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

** "No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

** "Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

** Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

** "Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

** "Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

** Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

** "Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

** Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

** Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

** Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

** Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_** Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_** Just close your eyes**_**;**

_** And describe it to me**_**;**

_** The heavens are sparkling;**_

_** With starlight tonight**_**;**

_** That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

** Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_** Each time that you smile**_**;**

_** I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_** Just go on for miles**_**;**

_** And suddenly I know**_**;**

_** Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_** That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

** Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

_** Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_** I see a night**_**; **

_** I wish could last**_**;**

_** Forever**_**;**

_** I see a world**_**;**

_** We're meant**_**;**

_** To see together**_**;**

_** And it is**_**;**

_** So much**_**;**

_** More than I**_**;**

_** Remember**_**;**

** Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

** Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

** Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

** Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

** "Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

** Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

** "OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

** Penny saw Ryan jump on Brijesh.**

** "Ryan! Get off of Bri while he's resting!" Penny hissed.**

** "Wake up you girl stealer," Ryan said. "give up you claim on Kylie's heart and move on!"**

** "I'm so sorry, Sheldon & Leonard," Penny said. "I must take Ryan home at once!"**

** Once Penny & Ryan were back at Penny's apartment, Ryan was really mad.**

** "I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY! I'M TIRED OF YOUR RULES!" Ryan yelled at Penny.**

** Penny quickly came out of her memory.**

** "Ryan got mad at me just after we got back to my apartment for grounding him." Penny explained to Kylie.**

** Leonard came out of his bedroom and Sheldon came out of the bathroom.**

** "Then," Leonard said to Penny. "we have got to find Ryan at once!"**

** Kylie then came out of her memory.**

** The next morning, Leonard, Sheldon, and Kylie went straight to the bus station to pick up Ryan.**

** Ryan got off the bus.**

** "Oh no! Why?" Kylie groaned irritably.**


	4. Kindness And Darkness

**Kindness And Darkness**

**"Is **_**that**_** how you greet your old friend?" Ryan asked Kylie.**

**"**_**Mō tomodachide wa naku**_**," Kylie told Ryan in Japanese. "**_**wareware wa futatabi tomodachi ni naru koto wa arimasen**_**!"**

**"What did you say," Ryan asked Kylie. "I can't understand you."**

**"We are not friends anymore," Kylie said to Ryan. "and we will never be friends again!"**

**"Kylie!" Sheldon scolded.**

**But Kylie began to continue with her memory.**

**Within Kylie's memory this time, Sheldon and the others were preparing to find Ryan.**

**"Agreed." Sheldon said.**

**Sheldon and the others prepared to go out to search for Ryan.**

**But when Brijesh stood from where he had slept the night before, the entire living room began to spin all around him and he fell to his mattress due to how dizzy he was feeling.**

**"Kylie." Raj requested.**

**"Yes, Raj?" Kylie answered.**

**"Please stay behind and look after Bri," Rajesh requested. "other than me, he trusts you."**

**"Come on, Raj," Brijesh said recovering from his dizziness. "I do not necessarily **_**need**_** a babysitter!"**

**"Bazinga! I'll make you proud!" Kylie said to Raj.**

**Sheldon & the others went out to search for Ryan.**

**After a few minutes alone, Brijesh began a game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**"I'll show you what I'm made of, Sweetie!" Brijesh exclaimed while controlling Sora, he was fighting against his second opponent, a girl named Selphie. **

**"What month is this?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"January." Brijesh answered.**

**"Oh." Kylie said sadly to Brijesh.**

**"Why? What's wrong?" Brijesh asked Kylie.**

**"My mom died... last month," Kylie sobbed bitterly. "of a heart attack! I didn't say good bye to her!"**

**Brijesh stopped playing Kingdom Hearts, took it out of the Playstation 2 system, put it into its case, and returned the game to Kylie's suitcase.**

**"Come here." Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon & the others came back and they had Ryan with them.**

**Ryan saw Brijesh hugging a sobbing Kylie.**

**"Awww," Penny said. "how sweet!"**

**"Oh gross," Ryan shouted. "get a room, **_**please**_**, you guys!"**

**Ryan ran back to his aunt's apartment.**

**Amy Farrah Fowler came by Sheldon's apartment.**

**"Kylie," Amy said. "it is great to see you again!"**

**"Not now, Amy." Raj said as his Selective Mutism medication began to wear off.**

**"Dr. Cooper here is in the middle of a crisis, Miss... uh..." Brijesh said to Amy.**

**"**_**Doctor**_** Amy Farrah Fowler at your service," Amy said to Brijesh. "now what is your name, and **_**even more**_** importantly what is wrong with Kylie?"**

**"She misses her mom." Brijesh whispered to Amy.**

**"Aunt Judy died of a heart attack last month," Sheldon told Amy. "December thirteenth 2017, the day before her forty-third birthday to be exact."**

**"And I miss her so much!" Kylie sobbed bitterly.**

**Ryan came out of Penny's apartment, "So what if you're motherless now, Kylie, big freaking deal." he said.**

**Kylie began to sob all the harder.**

**Sheldon sat on the couch in his usual spot, "Come here, Kylie." he said gently.**

**"What is he going to do?" Ryan asked those around him.**

**"Mr. Dr. Cooper is simply going to do what you saw me doing with Miss Dr. Cooper," Brijesh said to Ryan. "I was **_**not**_** making out with her, I was just giving her a hug around the shoulders, nothing wrong with a student hugging his or her professor... is there?"**

**"No," Ryan said. "I guess not."**

**Ryan & Brijesh saw Sheldon giving a comforting hug to Kylie.**

**"There there now, Kylie, I know you miss your mother," Sheldon said. "I miss Aunt Judy too."**

**"I would hate to interrupt such a touching scene here," Ryan said. "but Kylie?"**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie answered.**

**"What are your plans? You know... for this weekend?" Brijesh asked just before Ryan even got the chance to speak.**

**"I have family plans with Sheldon this weekend," Kylie answered Brijesh. "we're going to be putting together a care package for my dad while he's stationed overseas in Germany, would you like to help me?"**

**"Of course I..." Brijesh began.**

**But Ryan interrupted the 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"Sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I plan to race this lowlife this weekend."**

**"Lowlife," Brijesh asked Ryan. "escuse me, Bro?"**

**"You heard me," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon be forgetting!"**

**"You won't win Ky-ky's heart, you are like Sammy Tsukino with Amy Mizuno!" Brijesh disagreed with Ryan.**

**"I have not heard of that, I watch Dragon Ball Z anyway." Ryan said.**

**"AmyMercuryFan34 writes Sailor Moon fanfiction on Fanfiction dot net, she specializes in Amy/Sailor Mercury & Zoisite romance with Sammy playing the part of the jealous lover." Brijesh told Ryan.**

**"Oh." Ryan said.**

**That evening, Kylie was sitting on Sheldon's lap while Leonard took his chocolate fudge brownies made with soy milk out of the oven to cool.**

**"Hey, Leonard," Sheldon called. "we are waiting on you!"**

**After the movie was over, it was time for bed.**

**The next day was Saturday and Kylie had a couple plates each with a grilled everything bagel, one with garlic cream cheese on it, the other with grape jelly, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and two tall glasses of orange juice, on a wheelie cart, one breakfast was for Leonard and the other was for Sheldon.**

**Kylie heard the sound of water running in the bathroom sink.**

**Sheldon came out of the bathroom to find Kylie with the breakfasts on the cart.**

**"What is all this then?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Breakfast is served," Kylie answered Sheldon. "I've slaved over a hot stove **_**all**_** morning!"**

**"What's on the menu for this morning?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"A grilled everything bagel with garlic cream cheese on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice," Kylie answered Sheldon. "there's a breakfast for you and a breakfast for Leonard."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Sheldon said taking his breakfast into the living room so he could watch Dr. Who in peace.**

**Kylie wheeled the cart up to Leonard's bedroom door, "Leonard! Breakfast is ready!" she said.**

**Leonard opened his door.**

**"What's for breakfast, Kylie?" Leonard asked.**

**"For you, a grilled everything bagel with grape jelly on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice," Kylie answered Leonard. "Sheldon is already eating his while watching Dr. Who."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Leonard said.**

**Leonard went into the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast.**

**A little while later, Sheldon & Kylie were packing a care package for Officer Steven Cooper.**

**Kylie put in a cd of her singing her favorite Disney songs in German, a cookie tin of snickerdoodles, and a framed photograph of her & Sheldon.**

**Sheldon added in a writing pen with a glow in the dark cap and some extra ink cartridges for when the pen's ink ran out.**

**After the care package was ready to be shipped off to Germany, Kylie checked her Gundam Wing wristwatch.**

**"Oh no," Kylie exclaimed. "look at the time!"**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

**"I have to go see Bri & Ryan's race! I'm **_**terribly**_** late!" Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**"Race? What race?" Leonard asked Kylie intrigued taking a bite of bagel & grape jelly.**

**"I don't know what the race is for," Kylie answered Leonard. "but all I know is that I need a ride and I **_**cannot**_** drive like Bri!"**

**Leonard finished the special breakfast that Kylie had made for him, "I'll be glad to give you a ride." he said to Kylie.**

**"Thank you, Leonard." Kylie said.**

**Within a few minutes time, Leonard & Kylie arrived at one of the many parks in Padadena where the race was beginning.**

**"If I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Brijesh saying to Ryan. "I get to help Miss Dr. Cooper with setting up the lunchtime picnic."**

**"And **_**when**_** I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Ryan saying to Brijesh. "I get to share the orange from my lunchbox with Kylie."**

**"WHAT?" Brijesh asked Ryan furiously.**

**"Didn't you know," Ryan asked Brijesh as Kylie got out of Leonard's car. "the winner gets to share the orange from their lunchbox with Kylie."**

**"YOU JUST RIKUED ME!" Kylie heard Brijesh yelling at Ryan furiously.**

**Once Leonard left, the race around the park's playground had begun.**

**Ryan was winning but Brijesh was **_**not**_** the type who would give up easily.**

**Brijesh easily passed Ryan at the home stretch and won the race.**

**Kylie was setting up the picnic blanket and Brijesh was helping her on setting up the food for the picnic.**

**Kylie came out of her memory.**

**"I mean it, Sheldon," Kylie said. "since Ryan slipped that California roll into my hand last time... I **_**never**_** wanted to be his friend again! Plus, I'm in love with Bri!"**

**A little later on that evening, Penny had invited Kylie & Brijesh to her apartment to have dessert, she & Ryan were having tea & scones.**


	5. Brijesh's Golden Gift

**Brijesh's Golden Gift**

**Ryan, Brijesh, & Kylie were playing a good game of Kingdom Hearts II at Penny's apartment in the living room on Ryan's Playstation 2 while Penny was preparing the tea & scones in the kitchen.**

**Brijesh was playing as Roxas and was up against a **_**huge**_** sum of Nobodies in Twilight Town.**

**"Oh brother," Brijesh shouted. "I'm in a jam here!"**

**Once Brijesh lost his last life, it was Ryan's turn to control Roxas and he was doing a better job cleaning up Nobodies than Brijesh according to him.**

**While Ryan was playing, Brijesh had begun to have another memory.**

**Within Brijesh's memory this time, Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

**"Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**"**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

**"Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

**"Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

**"Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

**"I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

**"What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

**"What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

**"What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

**"Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

**Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

**And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

**After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

**"Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

**"Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

**Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

**"What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

**"Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

**"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

**"What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

**"When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

**Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

**"What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

**"I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

**"I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**

**"I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

**"But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**"I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

**"George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

**"Come in!" Leonard called.**

**Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

**Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

**"Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

**"Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

**"What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

**Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

**"This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

**Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

**Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

**"Ballet lessons! You, Kylie Mariah Cooper," Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

**Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

**"RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

**Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh tuened around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**

**Brijesh suddenly came out of his memory.**

**"Hey, Ky-ky," Brijesh said romantically. "allow me to sing to you."**

**"Sing away, Bri." Kylie said.**

**Brijesh cleared his throat & began to sing to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**I watch you**_**;**

_**Fast asleep**_**;**

_**All I fear**_**;**

_**Means nothing**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**So many ups and downs**_**;**

_**My heart's a battleground**_**;**

_**You show me**_**;**

_**How to see**_**;**

_**That nothing is whole**_**;**

_**And nothing is broken**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**My fears**_**;**

_**My lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**.**

**Brijesh stopped singing as Penny came into the living room.**

**"Dessert is ready now!" Penny said to Kylie, Brijesh, and Ryan.**


	6. The Warm Milk Effect

**The Warm Milk Effect**

**"Thank you, Penny." Brijesh said politely.**

**"Yes," Kylie said just as politely. "thank you so much, Penny."**

**Ryan came into the kitchen to find Penny, Kylie, and Brijesh sitting at the table.**

**Ryan then sat at the table too, he was really cross with Brijesh romancing Kylie.**

**"Would you like some warm milk and sugar in your orange spice tea, Brijesh?" Penny asked.**

**"Yes please to the sugar but no thank you to the warm milk," Brijesh said. "warm milk is my Kryptonite, it makes me sleepy and puts me to sleep quickly!"**

**"Oh! I'm so sorry," Penny whispered to Brijesh. "I didn't know."**

_**Warm milk is Brijesh's Kryptonite huh**_**? Ryan thought.**

**Ryan then poured some milk into a small cup, heated it up, put some Valerian root extract into the warm milk, and then poured the warm milk & Valerian root extract into Brijesh's orange spice tea.**

**"Here, Bri," Ryan said. "I made you the **_**perfect**_** cup of orange spice tea."**

**"Thanks, Ryan," Brijesh said. "it's a good thing I had taken my evening medicine."**

**Kylie just then began to have another memory.**

**Within Kylie's memory this time, Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**A night later, a Wednesday night to be precise, Kylie was grading Brijesh's Japanese test while Sheldon, Raj, Leonard, & Howard were playing a good game of Halo.**

**Knowing that Kylie was in the living room of Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Raj was as quiet as a mime.**

**"Hey," Kylie heard Leonard shouting at Raj. "you blasted me right in the spinal column!"**

**"Oh, Koothrappali," Kylie heard Sheldon threaten Raj. "you are dead now!"**

**Now Kylie stood up, she was **_**shocked**_** by her older cousin's choice of words.**

**"No!" Kylie shouted worriedly.**

**There was a knock on Sheldon & Leonard's apartment's front door.**

**"Kylie," Sheldon asked. "would you please answer the door?"**

**"But of course." Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**Kylie then walked over to the door and opened it to find Penny standing outside.**

**"Hello, Kylie." Penny said.**

**"Greetings, Penny." Kylie replied.**

**"What's going on?" Penny asked.**

**Suddenly, both Kylie & Penny heard an explosion coming from the television set in the living room.**

**"Oh no," Kylie & Penny heard Howard exclaim. "some person in Alberta shot me!"**

**"Halo night?" Penny asked Kylie.**

**"Halo night." Kylie answered Penny with a groan.**

**"Well," Penny said to Kylie & the four boys. "I've ordered four pepperoni pizzas, one with soy cheese just for Leonard."**

**"Bazinga!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**After Sheldon and the other three guys ended their Halo game, they & Kylie went straight to Penny's apartment went straight to wait for the pizzas to be delivered.**

**"Hey, Sheldon?" Kylie asked.**

**"Yes, Kylie," Sheldon answered. "what is it?"**

**"Just like you, Leonard, Raj, & Howard all have Halo night," Kylie asked Sheldon. "may Ryan, Bri, & I have a Kingdom Hearts night?"**

**"Yeah Auntie Penny," Ryan agreed. "if I'm no longer grounded, may we?"**

**"Okay, Ryan," Penny laughed. "you are no longer grounded."**

**"About your Kingdom Hearts night," Sheldon asked Kylie. "when would you perfer it?"**

**"I was thinking," Kylie answered Sheldon. "Saturday nights."**

**"That sounds good to me." Sheldon said to Kylie truthfully.**

**"Yes!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"So, Raj," Penny asked. "where is Brijesh tonight?"**

**Raj just whispered in Howard's ear.**

**"Raj says," Howard answered Penny. "that Bri is doing his homework at home."**

**"So I see." Penny said to Raj.**

**Kylie began to have a memory.**

**Within her memory, Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

**"Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**"**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

**"Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

**"Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

**"Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

**"I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

**"What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

**"What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

**"What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

**"Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

**Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

**And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

**After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

**"Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

**"Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

**Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

**"What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

**"Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

**"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

**"What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

**"When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

**Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

**"What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

**"I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

**"I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**

**"I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

**"But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**"I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

**"George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

**"Come in!" Leonard called.**

**Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

**Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

**"Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

**"Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

**"What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

**Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

**"This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

**Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

**Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

**"Ballet lessons! You, Kylie Mariah Cooper," Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

**Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

**"RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

**Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**

**"Now you did it, Ryan," Sheldon said. "now you did it!"**

**"What did **_**I**_** do by any chance?" Ryan asked Sheldon.**

**"You upset my delicate little cousin!" Sheldon scolded Ryan.**

**Sheldon raced up to the bathroom door.**

**Sheldon then knocked on the bathroom door.**

**"GO AWAY, RYAN!" Kylie yelled furiously.**

**"It's **_**not**_** Ryan," Sheldon called to Kylie from the other side of the bathroom door. "it's me!"**

**Kylie opened the bathroom door, "Oh, hi, Sheldon." she said.**

**"I would like to talk to you in my bedroom." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon led Kylie straight into his bedroom.**

**"Okay, Sheldon," Kylie asked. "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

**"I know Ryan was being a tyrant towards you, but you just simply **_**cannot**_** take that lying down." Sheldon said gently.**

**"Thanks, Shell." Kylie said.**

**Later on that evening, Sheldon, Kylie, and the others were eating sushi over at Raj's apartment, when Kylie picked up a spicy tuna roll.**

**"Does this have any crab meat in it?" Kylie asked.**

**"No crab meat whatsoever," Bernadette answered Kylie. "why do you ask, Honey?"**

**"Because, just like Mr. Wolowitz with his peanut allergy," Kylie answered Bernadette. "I too have an allergy, but I'm allergic to crab meat."**

**"I'm so sorry," Bernadette said to Kylie. "I didn't realize."**

**Kylie nibbled the tasty spicy tuna roll.**

**Ryan slipped a California roll into Kylie's right hand.**

**"Kylie wait," Leonard called out. "that California roll has crab meat in it!"**

**Kylie's cheeks began to swell up and swell up badly.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen cheeks.**

**"She's having an allergic reaction to the California roll!" Howard exclaimed.**

**Rajesh popped his medication into his mouth, this was an emergency for him to talk to his female friends.**

**"We must get Kylie to the nearest hospital **_**immediately**_**!" Raj said.**

**"Right!" Amy agreed.**

**"You all go on ahead," Penny said sternly. "I need to have a little chat with my nephew."**

**"But, Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh turned around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**

**Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Kylie then came out of her memory just as the pizzas arrived at Penny's apartment door.**

**After her fourth slice of pepperoni pizza, Kylie, Leonard, and Sheldon went back to Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**After she had her hot chocolate with Sheldon & Leonard, Kylie had gone to sleep on the couch.**

**The following Saturday night, Brijesh, Kylie, and Ryan were over at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment playing a good game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Ryan had brought his own Playstation 2 controller from Penny's apartment and he was playing first.**

**"Beat Tidus, Ryan," Brijesh cheered. "beat him!"**

**"I'm trying, Dork," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm **_**trying**_**!"**

**"Hey," Brijesh said to Ryan. "don't be vicious!"**

**Ryan beat Tidus and saved his own game, so now it was Kylie's turn to play.**

**Kylie switched it to her own game and began to control Sora who battled a bunch of Heartless in Traverse Town with Donald Duck & Goofy by his side.**

**Brijesh was watching Kylie playing when he had begun to seize again.**

**"Oh no," Kylie shouted. "I had better tell Raj that Bri is seizing again!"**

**"Why do you care so much for that **_**loser**_**?" Ryan asked Kylie.**

**"Brijesh is **_**not**_** a loser!" Kylie shouted at Ryan.**

**Kylie then raced into the kitchen to tell Raj what was going on with Brijesh.**

**Raj took his medication, this was an emergency.**

**"Is Bri seizing again, Kylie?" Raj asked.**

**"Yes, he is!" Kylie answered Raj in terror.**

**"Keep Bri calm," Raj said to Kylie hurriedly. "I'll be there in a bit with his medication!"**

**Kylie raced back into the living room to keep Brijesh calm so he wouldn't give Raj a black eye again.**

**"Ky-Ky." Brijesh said.**

**Kylie cheared her throat and began to sing to Brijesh to keep him calm.**

**Kylie:** _**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Tada hitori de**_**;  
**_**Unmei wasurete**_**;  
**_**Ikite kita no ni**_**;  
**_**Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**  
_**Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte**_**;  
**_**Kurayami ni hikari o ute**_**;**

_**Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana**_**;  
**_**Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa**_**;  
**_**Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo**_**;  
**_**Kitto umaku iku yo**_**;**

_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Zutto futari de**_**;  
**_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Urusai toori ni haitte**_**;  
**_**Unmei no kamen o tore**_**;**

_**Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete**_**;  
**_**Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa zutto saki da yo**_**;  
**_**Boku ni mo wakaranai**_**;**

_**Kansei sasenaide**_**;  
**_**Motto yokushite**_**;  
**_**Wan shin zutsu totte**_**;  
**_**Ikeba ii kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no shinario**_**;  
**_**Utsushidasu**_**;**  
_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**;**  
_**Donna ni yokuttatte**_**;  
**_**Shinji kirenai ne**_**;  
**_**Sonna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**.**

**Now it was Ryan's turn to sing to Kylie but his voice was very little to be desired.**

**Ryan: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**"Off key," Brijesh laughed as Raj came into the living room with Brijesh's seizure medication. "let me show you how it's done!"**

**"**_**Not**_** without this." Raj told Brijesh.**

**Brijesh took his pills from Raj's hand and popped them into his mouth.**

**Now it was Brijesh's turn to sing to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**The next day was Sunday, and Ryan got into his father's car, ready to go back home.**

**But much to Kylie's dismay, Ryan was returning to visit his Aunt Penny on Valentines' Day.**

**Kylie came out of her memory just in time to witness Brijesh raising his teacup to his lips.**

**"Oh no! Brijesh," Kylie shouted out. "my beloved prince!"**


	7. The Snow White Conundrum Part 1

** The Snow White Conundrum Part 1**

** Brijesh who was now asleep fell to Penny's kitchen floor.**

** "Poor Brijesh, what will Koothrappali say about this?" Penny sighed.**

** "**_**Brijesshu**_**-**_**kun**_**! **_**Brijesshu**_**-**_**kun**_**!" Kylie called standing up frantically from her seat.**

** Kylie ran over to Brijesh's side.**

** "Ryan! Go to your room!" Penny said.**

** "Okay Auntie Penny," Ryan said. "and Kyle?"**

** "What is it, Ryan?" Kylie answered.**

** "You are going to be **_**my**_** girl on Valentines' Day!" Ryan said to Kylie.**

** "Ryan!" Penny scolded.**

** "I'm going, I'm going." Ryan said to Penny retreating to his bedroom.**

** Brijesh let out a **_**huge**_** breath, "Kylie." he sighed.**

** "It's alright, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm here."**

** Brijesh yawned, "Ky-ky... Ky-ky." he sighed.**

** "Kylie, set Bri on the sofa," Penny requested. "I am going to call Raj."**

** "Sure." Kylie said to Penny.**


	8. The Snow White Conundrum Part 2

**The Snow White Conundrum Part 2**

**Kylie set Brijesh down on Penny's sofa as Penny dialed the telephone in the kitchen.**

**"You have reached the home of Rajesh Koothrappali," the answering machine said. "I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep."**

**The answering machine then beeped.**

**"Hi Raj, it's Penny," Penny said. "come to my apartment, Brijesh has drunk some warm milk & Valerian root extract in his orange spice tea, we have a code Snow White situation on our hands here."**

**Penny then hung up the telephone.**

**"Did Raj answer his telephone?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**"No he didn't," Penny answered Kylie. "and I don't know where he went."**

**"Did you call Mr. Wolowitz yet?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**"I'll give Wolowitz a shot." Penny said to Kylie with a sigh.**

**Penny dialed Howard's phone number.**

**Over at the Wolowitz residence, the telephone in Howard's bedroom rang.**

**Howard picked up the receiver, "Hello?" he asked.**

**"Hi Howard, it's Penny." Penny said.**

**"What's the matter, Penny?" Howard asked worriedly.**

**"Is Raj at your house?" Penny asked Howard.**

**"No he isn't, Penny," Howard answered. "why do you ask?"**

**"Raj needs to come to my apartment, Brijesh has drunk some warm milk & Valerian root extract in his orange spice tea, we have a code Snow White situation on our hands here." Penny answered Howard.**

**"A code Snow White situation!" Howard exclaimed.**

**"That's right, Howard," Penny said now feeling concerned about Brijesh. "we have a code Snow White situation on our hands."**

**"I'll give Sheldon & Leonard a call," Howard said to Penny. "maybe Raj is over there."**

**"Good thinking." Penny said to Howard.**

**Howard & Penny hung up their telephones.**

**Over at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Sheldon picked up the telephone.**

**"Hello?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Hi Sheldon," Howard asked. "is Raj over at your apartment?"**

**"Koothrappali & Leonard went to the comic book store," Sheldon answered Howard. "why do you ask?"**

**"Bri is over at Penny's apartment," Howard answered Sheldon. "Penny told me that they have a code Snow White situation on their hands."**

**"Not a code Snow White situation!" Sheldon exclaimed.**

**"Oh yes, Sheldon," Howard said gravely. "both Penny & Kylie have a code Snow White situation on their hands."**


	9. Brijesh In Danger! Rajesh's Distress

**Brijesh In Danger! Rajesh's Distress**

**"I'll join you over at Penny's in a few minutes," Sheldon said to Howard. "I have to grab Kylie's sleepover kit."**

**"See you at Penny's." Howard said.**

**Sheldon got off the phone with Howard and then grabbed Kylie's sleepover kit.**

**Raj & Leonard entered Sheldon's apartment with their bags of comic books in hand.**

**"What's wrong, Sheldon?" Leonard asked seriously.**

**"We have to meet Howard over at Penny's apartment." Sheldon answered Leonard.**

**"What has happened?" Raj asked Sheldon now concerned.**

**"It is Bri," Sheldon said urgently. "Howard said Penny said that she & Kylie are having a code Snow White situation with him!"**

**"Oh no," Rajesh shouted. "poor Bri!"**

**"What should we do?" Leonard asked.**

**"We're going to meet Wolowitz at Penny's," Sheldon answered Leonard. "I need to take Kylie her sleepover kit anyway."**

**"What's in her sleepover kit anyway?" Leonard asked Sheldon.**


	10. Kylie's Golden Gift

** Kylie's Golden Gift**

** "It changes every season." Sheldon said.**

** "So I see." Leonard said.**

** "Now can we **_**please**_** get going," Raj asked worriedly. "Bri is counting on us!"**

** Back at Penny's apartment, Ryan came back into living room as the four boys, Amy, & Bernadette entered the living room.**

** "Kylie," Brijesh shouted. "bring me back to the World of Light with your keyblade."**

** "Keyblade?" Bernadette asked.**

** "Kingdom Hearts reference." Amy explained to Bernadette.**

** "Oh." Bernadette said to Amy.**

** Kylie cleared her throat and began to sing to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_** You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_** Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_** Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_** It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_** Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_** You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_** Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_** But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_** When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_** What I meant when I said**_**;**

_** No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_** When you walk away**_**;  
**_** You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_** Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_** Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_** It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_** The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_** Are confusing me**_**;  
**_** That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_** Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_** But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_** When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_** It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_** And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_** When you walk away**_**;  
**_** You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_** Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_** Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_** It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_** Hold me**_**;  
**_** Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_** Is a little later on**_**;  
**_** Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_** The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_** Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_** When you walk away**_**;  
**_** You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_** Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_** Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_** It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_** Hold me**_**;  
**_** Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_** Is a little later on**_**;  
**_** Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_** The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_** Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_** Hold me**_**;  
**_** Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_** Is a little later on**_**;  
**_** Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_** The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_** Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

** Brijesh opened his brown eyes.**

** "Kylie." Brijesh gasped.**

** "Welcome back, Bri." Kylie said gently.**


	11. Shining Romance

**Shining Romance**

**Kylie helped Brijesh sit up on Penny's c ouch.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh said. "I'm always with you."**

**"I know you are." Kylie said to Brijesh tenderly.**

**Ryan saw Brijesh & Kylie kissing passio nately.**

**"Hey, Troublemaker," Ryan snapped at Br i. "you are trying my patience!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded.**

**"It's okay, Penny," Brijesh said. "I ca n handle my own against this **_**creep**_**!"**

**"Brijesh!" Raj scolded.**

**"Oops," Brijesh said. "so sorry, Raj."**

**"I got a message from your parents via w ebcam." Raj said to Brijesh.**

**"Oh man," Brijesh groaned. "what do the y want this time?"**

**"Does anyone have a laptop on them?" Ra j asked, his meds beginning to wear off. **

**"Here," Kylie said to Raj. "you may use mine, but you need to take **_**super**_** good care of it!"**

**Raj gave a silent nod to Kylie with the salute of his hand.**


	12. A Romance In Trouble

** A Romance In Trouble**

** Kylie then saw Brijesh's mother & father on the webcam.**

** "Brijesh Nick Koothrappali!" Brijesh's mother scolded.**

** "What is it?" Brijesh asked his mother.**

** "We just don't approve of the relationship you have with your professor!" Brijesh's father scolded.**

** "I am **_**not**_** having **_**this**_** conversation again! Good bye!" Brijesh said to his mom & dad irritably as he turned off the webcam.**

** Kylie had never seen the Hatsuharu Sohma side of Brijesh before.**

** A few days later, Penny Davis & Ryan stopped by Caltech to have lunch with Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, Bri, & Kylie when they stopped by Howard's office.**

** "Whoa! Howard! Who's the girl?" Penny asked.**

** "This is my niece, Polly Jean Rostenkowski," Howard said to Penny & Ryan. "she's staying with us while her mom's on a business trip."**

** Ryan looked at Polly with love in his brown eyes.**

** "Polly Jean Rostenkowski," Ryan sighed dreamily. "it's like music."**

** "Uh... Uncle Howie," Polly asked. "who are these people?"**

** "This is Penny Davis," Howard answered Polly. "and her 12-year-old nephew, Ryan Jason."**

** "You're hot!" Ryan said to Polly.**

** "Uh... thanks... I think." Polly said to Ryan now feeling uncomfortable.**


	13. A Best Friend Meeting

** A Best Friend Meeting**

** The 13-year-old went back to work repairing the Mars rover just as her uncle had instructed her.**

** "So, Howard," Penny asked. "are you and your niece going to go to the cafeteria to have lunch with the guys & Kylie?"**

** "Kylie's **_**here**_**," Polly exclaimed. "oh my gosh! I haven't seen her since I heard she skipped the rest of the sixth grade at our junior high school!"**

** "Yep," Howard said to Polly. "Kylie is a genius in languages."**

** When Howard, Penny, Ryan, and Polly entered the cafeteria, the boys & Kylie were getting some extra chairs, three to be exact.**

** "Bestie!" Kylie exclaimed, now seeing Polly.**

** "Bestie?" Brijesh & Ryan asked in unison.**

** "That's right, Bri, Ryan, this is my bestie, Polly Jean Rostenkowski," Kylie said. "Polly Jean, this is Ryan Davis and this is Brijesh Koothrappali, one of my foreign language students."**

** "Hello, Brijesh," Polly said. "Kylie, I'd already met Ryan in Uncle Howie's office."**

** "Yes, Ryan **_**can**_** come on a bit strong." Brijesh said to Polly.**

** "Actually, Kylie, I'm glad you and these two boys are here," Polly said urgently. "because I could **_**really**_** use your help with the jam I'm in!"**

** "What's your jam?" Kylie asked Polly.**


	14. Polly's Favor

** Polly's Favor**

** Everyone sat down at the table where Howard, Sheldon, Leonard, & Raj all sat usually.**

** Polly took a bite of her chicken caesar wrap and swallowed before speaking.**

** "I want to start my own rock band but I need a lead singer, a keyboard player, and a drummer." Polly said.**

** Kylie was so excited that her warm tea sweetened with honey went down the wrong tube and she began to cough violently.**

** "Kylie!" Sheldon called out.**

** Kylie continued coughing violently.**

** Leonard patted Kylie hard on the back to prevent her from coughing.**

** "Are you all right?" Leonard asked.**

** "I'm fine, Leonard," Kylie answered. "Polly wants Bri, Ryan, and **_**me**_** to be in her rock band!"**

** "So, Kylie," Polly asked. "what do you say about being my rock group's lead singer?"**


	15. Kylie's Answer

** Kylie's Answer**

** "I would be honored to be your lead singer! But on **_**one**_** condition." Kylie said to Polly.**

** "What is the condition?" Polly asked Kylie.**

** "If **_**I**_** sing with Kylie." Brijesh answered Polly just before Kylie could even speak.**

** "Oh Brijesh!" Kylie exclaimed.**

** "Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You mean you want to sing **_**with**_** Kylie," Polly asked Brijesh now feeling shocked. "as in a **_**duet**_**?"**

** "That's right," Brijesh said to Polly. "Kylie isn't the **_**only one**_** who possesses the Golden Gift of Song!"**

** "Perfect! Though, I also need a keyboard player **_**and**_** a drummer." Polly said.**

** "In addition to singing some songs with Kylie, I'll be glad to be your keyboard player!" Brijesh told Polly honestly.**

** "Terrific," Polly said to Brijesh. "now, all I need is my drummer!"**

** "That would be me," Ryan said to Polly. "I'm an **_**excellent**_** drummer!"**

** Kylie, Brijesh, & Polly Jean all looked at Ryan skeptically.**

** "Are you sure you can play the drums, Ryan?" Polly asked.**

** "If anyone can play drums," Penny said to Polly. "Ryan's your man!"**

** "Excellent!" Polly exclaimed.**

** "Bazinga!" Kylie exclaimed.**

** "I'll be sure to do you proud, Miss Polly." Ryan said.**


	16. Band Practice Plans

** Band Practice Plans**

** "Superb! I'll meet you all at Auntie Bernadette & Uncle Howie's house on Saturday." Polly said to Ryan, Kylie, & Brijesh.**

** "Um... does is have to be **_**Saturday**_**?" Kylie asked Polly feeling uncertain.**

** "Why are you asking, Kylie?" Polly asked.**

** "Saturday nights are our Kingdom Hearts nights." Ryan said to Polly.**

** "Relax, Kylie!" Polly said.**

** "How **_**can**_** I relax?" Kylie asked Polly.**

** "Funny," someone said to Sheldon. "that cousin of yours reminds me of you a whole lot!"**

** "Buzz off, Kripke!" Sheldon yelled.**

** "We will simply practice in Uncle Howie & Aunt Bernadette's garage during the day," Polly explained to Kylie, Brijesh, & Ryan. "and you will all be free to play your **_**nerd**_** game at night."**


	17. Band Practice

** Band Practice**

** "Nerd game," Brijesh asked Polly. "excuse me?"**

** "You heard me, videogames are **_**not**_** for **_**cool people**_**." Polly said to Brijesh.**

** "Now see here," Kylie said to Polly. "my cousin, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper is one of the **_**coolest**_** human beings I have ever come to know for your information and he & his mates play videogames!"**

** Sometime later on that night, Kylie was preparing dinner for herself & Sheldon because Leonard had to work late.**

** "What's on the menu for supper tonight, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

** "Beef ramen stirfry." Kylie answered Sheldon.**

** "Sounds delightful." Sheldon said.**

** "I even put a bowl in the microwave for Leonard," Kylie said. "all he needs to do is reheat it."**

** A few days later, it was Saturday morning and Kylie & Ryan were in Brijesh's car riding to Howard's new house for band practice.**

** After practice, Polly hugged Kylie.**

** "You were amazing! Even for a gamer!" Polly said to Kylie.**

** "Thanks, Polly!" Kylie exclaimed.**

** "You're welcome," Polly said to Kylie. "now, we had all better continue practicing if we want to be ready for our very first gig on Valentines' Day."**


	18. Valentines' Day Concert

** Valentines' Day Concert**

** In a few days of time, Kylie, Polly, Ryan, & Brijesh were ready to perform.**

** After their seventh song, it was time for their final song, a duet between Brijesh & Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_** Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_** Just close your eyes**_**;**

_** And describe it to me**_**;**

_** The heavens are sparkling;**_

_** With starlight tonight**_**;**

_** That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

** Kylie: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_** Each time that you smile**_**;**

_** I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_** Just go on for miles**_**;**

_** And suddenly I know**_**;**

_** Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_** That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

** Brijesh & Kylie: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

_** Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_** I see a night**_**; **

_** I wish could last**_**;**

_** Forever**_**;**

_** I see a world**_**;**

_** We're meant**_**;**

_** To see together**_**;**

_** And it is**_**;**

_** So much**_**;**

_** More than I**_**;**

_** Remember**_**;**

** Brijesh: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

** Kylie: **_**More than I have known.**_

** Brijesh & Kylie: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** After their final song, Polly, Ryan, Kylie & Brijesh bowed while their families & friends in the community center clapped for them.**


End file.
